


Never Too Late

by NoMoreTears707



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And a Video Call (?), Explicit Sexual Content, Isolation, M/M, Quarantine, Selfies, Sexting, Yeah this is some kind of Isolation AU, bottomerwinweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreTears707/pseuds/NoMoreTears707
Summary: (Modern AU) The world is going through a very peculiar time, a pandemic is forcing people to isolate themselves in their homes to keep safe. Erwin and Levi, after more than a decade together, are far from each other for the first time; they are in different countries. Two months without seeing each other are making things hard.Maybe, they just need to have some fun despite the distance.#BottomErwinWeek2020! ♥ Prompt: Sexting/Selfies
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> My English is not very good and I don't have beta. Sorry for the mistakes you'll probably find. I hope to improve soon! 
> 
> ~
> 
> About the fic: yes, I took inspiration from real life. If you don't feel comfortable reading about isolation, I recommend not reading this fic. Whatever the case, I send a very tight virtual hug to all those who, like me, are in quarantine now. 
> 
> Stay safe. ♥

**I** f he had known it was the last time he saw him, he would have done something more meaningful. He would have made the last kiss last a little longer, the last hug a little tighter. 

He would have fulfilled Levi's wish the night before he left, when he pulled him down on bed face down and, stroking his buttocks with his fingernails, whispered _that_ question to him:

"Are you clean?"

Levi has particular ways to say what he wants. They have been together for so many years that Erwin has no trouble reading each of his awkward signs. Like when he wants oral sex and takes his hands below his navel, or when he wants to rub himself between his thighs and spreads his legs to stroke between them. Like when he wants Erwin to lay him down on the desk and fuck him hard and fast after a day of hard work and just sits on it, right in front of him, so that he stops reading a little.

Like when he strokes his buttocks with his fingernails and whispers _that_ question; when he does that, Levi is telling him that he wants to fuck him senselessly until he makes him scream, and tremble, and beg for his life due to a powerful overdose of pleasure.

That night he didn't accept; he was very tired, he needed to sleep and he didn't imagine that a pandemic would keep him away from Levi in such a violent way for so long. So he just pulled down Levi's pants and sucked him off the way he enjoyed it most, abruptly, at full speed, while Levi pulled his hair and yelled.

He looks at the calendar on his cell phone; it's been 62 days. He can't stand this hotel room or the virtual classes anymore. He has not been able to get flights to Eldia because of the border closures and restrictions on air transport, surely a result of the eternal political issues between the two countries, which makes repatriation even more difficult; old disputes that never end up being resolved, the ones he has studied throughout his career as a historian and brought him to Marley in the first place, for the congress in which, until the pandemic outbreak, he was going to present a paper that was just a part of his doctoral thesis in ancient history.

Damn it.

What he has studied so hard is what, now, keeps him from returning home.

He just took a shower. After looking at the date and grieving like he does every day, sitting on the bed in the tiny bedroom, he gets a text message from Levi.

"Have you already take a shower?" 

Erwin smiles.

"Yes," he responds, moved by Levi's constant concern for his hygiene.

"Are you washing your hands often?"

"Of course."

"Is your room clean?"

"Yes, it is."

"Excellent. Do you have any hand sanitizer left?"

"I have a little, though I'll have to buy some more in a few days."

"And the face mask?"

"I bought a reusable one and I wash it every time I come back from shopping."

"I trained you well."

Erwin feels almost like crying; the consequences of being isolated, his mood as a roller coaster. Just thinking about Levi puts him like this, and how silly he is for feeling this, but how inevitable, too.

"You did it," he replies after a little pause.

He's speechless because of the emotion that holds him, that gets under his skin, like a virus that, although it doesn't harm his health, it does harm his mood, his emotions.

He misses Levi. A lot.

Erwin thinks about writing it, types the letters of an _I miss you_ , and deletes them a second later. He takes a deep breath, the screen turns off before his eyes, but the phone vibrates and a message appears over the picture of both of them on his lock screen.

"Are you clean?"

How nostalgic to read that question, that one above others. Although, despite the nostalgia, he doesn't decipher what, on the other side of the app, Levi intends to do.

"I told you at the beginning that I just took a shower…" he writes next to the emoji with the two curious eyes looking to one side, confused by the question.

He can’t see Levi’s answer coming:

"You're not understanding my question." After writing that, Levi sends him angry emojis, one face red with fury behind the other. "I see that so much distance has made you lose your memory, but don't worry, I'll solve it right now."

Although he still hasn't tied up the loose ends, not entirely, Erwin takes a moment to respond. When he decides to ask what exactly he means by that, a picture pops up. 

And what a picture!

It's Levi in front of the mirror they have on the right side of their bed, the one in which Erwin loves to see the reflection of the two of them when they have sex, the intoxicating image of Levi's arched back while Erwin, kneeling between his legs, sucks his cock as if the world were going to end the next day. In the picture, he's wearing one of Erwin’s white shirts unbuttoned, which looks huge on his smaller body, and is showing the black underwear he's wearing. The left hand, the one that is not holding the cell phone, is next to his swollen bulge, demarcated more subtly than explicitly by the pressure that the fingers exert on the fabric.

"Don't you miss my dick, blondie?" he asks after sending the picture.

It's as if a bomb exploded around his cock just for the simplicity of this, of a picture and a question, of that question he asked before finally in the context to which it belongs when it comes to Levi.

"Very much…" he writes with one hand as he strokes his cock for the first time with the other one.

The truth is because they have been together for more than 15 years in which they have been far from each other for only a couple of weeks, they have never used technology to communicate sexually; they have never needed it, not with the intimacy they have shared constantly and face-to-face since the beginning of their relationship. In those days, messaging apps didn't allow everything they do now, sending videos and pictures instantly. Even social networks weren't that massive! They were just beginning to become part of the lives of people on both sides of this ocean that now separates them.

Perhaps that's why he hasn't thought once about suggesting such a thing or receiving such a suggestion from Levi.

They're old-fashioned, both of them. 

"Do you want to see it?" Levi asks him.

Erwin notices how his cock gets a little harder just by reading that question.

"Please."

After a few seconds, Levi sends him another picture. In this one, he's sitting on the edge of the bed, his face not visible, his legs open. The tip of his cock is out of his underwear thanks to his left hand, which is holding the hardness above the fabric on the base of the erection. Erwin can also see the fine, black pubic hair behind the tip, covering his groin and looking strikingly masculine. 

He breathes hard. How unusual it’s to do this when he's alone in this room. He's in the second half of his thirties; maybe he's guilty of not even considering doing this, but hell, he needs it.

Just by looking at Levi, yes, he understands he needs it. 

"Levi, you have no idea how many things I'd be doing to you right now…" he writes with his restless fingers, in a hurry to stop writing and hold his erection.

"You to me? Don't make me laugh. You owe me a fuck. Why don't you let me take care of you?"

The message does two things to him: it turns him on even more, on one hand; it confuses him, on the other.

How does he plan to…?

"If you're taking so long to respond because you're jerking off, stop those hands of yours right now and pay attention to what I'm saying."

Nothing turns him on more in this life than this Levi who enjoys bossing him around. It makes him feel so vulnerable, so desired; it relaxes him, it fades away that innate instinct to be in control of everything to become a person who can allow the opposite, to surrender. 

A total passivity through which he can allow to leave everything in Levi's hands. Everything, his pleasure, his fears, his problems, his passion.

His whole life devoted to the only hands he trusts, hands he trusts more than any other, including his own. 

"Erwin? Are you serious? Stop looking at my picture while you touch yourself and pay attention to me," he reads on the screen.

Then, when Erwin is about to answer, he receives a video call.

Of course, it's Levi. 

"Get your hands off your dick, now," he says as he stares at him through the screen. Behind him, Erwin recognizes the head of their bed. 

Levi is lying on the left, which is Erwin’s side. He smiles when he sees him right there, in that place he misses so much.

"I'm not touching myself," he replies.

Levi raises an eyebrow.

"Huh? And why didn't you answer me?"

"I'm sorry, you took me by surprise. I never…"

"We never did anything like this, I know."

"Exactly, Levi. I didn't know what to say," Erwin admits with a laugh.

Levi almost smiles, but no: he takes his right hand down.

Probably to his cock. 

Erwin gets confirmation very quickly, he does when Levi shows down: he’s still wearing his shirt but has taken off his underwear. His cock is hard, ready to fuck, and he strokes it slowly with his right hand.

"Levi…"

"I'll tell you what, blondie." Levi shows his face again; he's serious, as usual, but there's a very peculiar naughtiness in his silver eyes. "I want you to strip, now."

Erwin feels his cheeks warm, but it's not about shame; it's arousal, one that, with too little, begins to make him too desperate. 

"Okay…" he whispers without thinking, turned on by all that is happening. 

He rests his cell phone on the edge of the bed and undresses off camera. He shows his face at times to confirm that he's still there. When he finishes, he holds the cell phone one more time and walks towards the mirror that is next to the closet. He hesitates to look at it, restrained by a natural shyness in the face of the unknown; he gives in when the urge arises, flips the phone's camera, and shows his body in the mirror.

"Look at you," Levi says. "No one has touched you and look at your dick."

Erwin thinks of telling him something like _it's all for you_ , but he stops because he thinks it's too cheesy.

Instead, though still a little shy, he strokes his cock in front of the mirror, right before Levi's eyes.

"All right," Levi interrupts as Erwin strokes as slowly as the adrenaline of curiosity allows. "Now, answer me the first question I asked you. Are you clean?"

"I am…" he answers as he flips the camera on himself once more, looking at Levi's burning eyes across the ocean. 

He doesn't lie, of course: he has always been very clean; meeting Levi, however, made him extremely meticulous about his hygiene, even the most intimate. That is why, even though they have been far from each other for months, he keeps his body very, very clean.

Ready for what he's dying to do as soon as he gets back home.

"I expected nothing less from you," Levi replies, whose voice sounds a little more out of breath than usual; that question is never like a demand, but a formality. A clumsy way to say what he wants, not to get picky even when they have known each other for so many years. "Now, big guy, I think there's a bottle of lube in the suitcase, in the inside pocket on the right. Go, look for it, check the expiration date, and come back here."

As out of breath as Levi is, Erwin obeys by leaving his cell phone on the nightstand. He looks for the suitcase, opens it, checks the pocket Levi mentioned, and yes, he finds the lube, which is new, and shares the pocket with a box of condoms. He goes to the nightstand to check the expiration date next to the lamp.

It's perfect.

He holds the phone and shows the expiration date to Levi. 

Finally, Levi smiles.

"I'm glad I forgot it in that pocket after our last trip," he says.

Erwin nods. Levi gave him his suitcase for his trip to the congress, which he last used when they visited Levi's cousin in Hizuru to celebrate the New Year. He always makes sure he has everything he needs at hand, he plans so that he doesn't have to do things at the last minute. 

And now?

"Well, now I want you to take the pillow off the head of the bed and leave me there," Levi orders.

Erwin obeys once again, the adrenaline that corrodes him almost as powerful as the arousal. He leaves the lube on the nightstand and does exactly what Levi has asked him to do. When he finishes, he looks at him.

Levi gasps when his image shakes suspiciously on the screen.

"You're touching yourself without me…" Erwin says with a smile.

"You're too slow."

"Give me orders faster, then."

"Huh? All right, old man: Get on all fours, your face right on the screen. Put your left hand on the mattress and open that hole of yours with your right one. Put a lot of lube on it and look at me while you're doing it." A chill runs down Erwin's spine as he listens to him. "Oh, and don't even think about rubbing your prostate; you'll only do that when you confirm that you're open enough."

"All right…" Erwin whispers before he does everything Levi has asked him to do, one order after another fulfilled exactly as he said.

With the middle finger of his right hand covered with lube, he rests his left hand on the mattress. He looks at the screen, he waits.

"Stretch yourself," Levi says as he gasps again, frowning at the shaky screen. "As if your middle finger was two of mine when I stretch you. And don't take your eyes off me for a fucking second."

Erwin does it by knowing perfectly how to achieve it the way Levi does, first massaging around his entrance by exerting a little more pressure each time, getting a little closer to the center; then by sticking the tip of his finger in gentle circular movements, first pressing delicately, then with a little more intensity. He gasps as he feels his entrance begin to open.

"That's it, big guy. Do you like it when I stretch your hole?" Levi encourages him from the screen, shaking more and more. 

Erwin bites his lip when he nods.

"Answer me with your voice, Erwin. Come on, don't be so shy…"

"Yes…" he whispers in reply.

"I can't hear you, say it louder and clearer…"

Erwin opens his eyes as much as he can when the discomfort of the beginning disappears inside of him to give way to pleasure, to the temptation to touch his prostate, to the irrational arousal that always devours him from the inside when he's with Levi in bed.

"I love when you do this to me…" he says in a hoarse voice.

Levi groans as he closes his eyes, which makes Erwin's legs tremble for all the tension they accumulate at the beauty of the image that fills the screen. Then Levi speaks without opening his eyes, his mouth half-open, inhaling and exhaling.

"Tell me you're ready for me," Levi exclaims.

Erwin massages the inner edges of his entrance.

"I am…"

Levi opens his eyes. He looks at him, how he looks at him, as if he were below him now, about to penetrate him with strength and vehemence to fuck him as he always does, hard, mercilessly.

"Put more lube on your fingers, also on your other hand…" Levi orders. Erwin does everything he says and nods as he shows him both hands, kneeling on the bed, leaning towards the screen. "I see you as if you were on top of me…" he says later, and how seduced he looks, how excited and also pleased. "Now, I want you to stick two fingers in and imagine they are my dick, and that you imagine you're riding me while I grab your ass with my hands and make you jump on my dick." Levi closes his eyes, moans again, writhes on the pillow when his voice becomes high-pitched by the pleasure he's giving himself with his right hand. "Meanwhile, jerk off with the other hand. And do it all like when we're together: mercilessly, as hard as your ass and your cock always want."

Levi's words climb through his body like an electricity bursting when it reaches his brain. Mercilessly, just as he has asked, Erwin enters himself with two fingers at the same moment he starts to masturbate with his left hand. 

He moans as he clenches his teeth when he touches his prostate.

"Like this, blondie. Ride my dick…" Levi says almost breathlessly, the movements of his camera as abrupt as the squeaking of the hotel bed on which Erwin moves at full speed, the two fingers hitting the prostate, the hand masturbating without rest, the eyes glued sickly to Levi, who trembles more, and more, his neck turning red, his skin sweating, gasping when he scowls too much.

They look at each other through the video call, moaning almost in unison.

"Do you like to ride me while I pull your ass, you bastard?"

Erwin grunts. How dirty Levi talks.

How much these words turn him on.

Erwin remembers previous occasions, nights when Levi did this, asking him to ride him, to fuck himself by moving brutally on top of him at the perfect angle, hitting his prostate with his cock, his hands sweating against his buttocks.

"Faster," Erwin asks with blurred vision, numb thighs, the squeaking of the bed almost as loud as his drowned moans; how fortunate that his room is in a corner of the sixth floor, relatively far from other Eldians stuck in Marley. "M-More…"

Levi grunts in such a raw way that Erwin, moving his hands frantically, fast and precise movements around his cock and against his prostate taking him to the top of all pleasure, sees himself on the edge, just on the edge of everything he needs right now.

Putting an end to this torture.

Free himself from all this tension to rise to their complete, sublime bliss.

The one he only shares with Levi.

The one that he and Levi give and receive in a perfect, ideal, equal, healthy way.

Always.

"Levi…"

"Remember how I pull your buttocks…"

"I remember…"

"I'd be pulling you so hard right now so that you'd be begging me to let you cum…!"

"I… I want to cum…"

Everything grows, every sound, every action; everything becomes wilder, rougher. The squeaking of the bed, the panting, the grunting, the moaning, the speed of their movements, the thrusting, the caressing, the trembling.

The screen, on one side and the other, on fire for the same reason.

"Levi, I ca…"

"Fuck!"

"Levi!

"C-Cum! Cum for me, come on, cum over me, Erwin… Cum for me!"

Erwin roars like an animal as he closes his jaw, rubs his fingers against his prostate, and comes on the palm of his left hand. How hard it is not to fall over the cell phone, how hard it is not to scream when he comes like this, so violently, but he resists by staying on his knees, squeezing his eyes shut before the screen.

He opens his eyes, looks at Levi.

Levi comes with a scream and doesn't stop staring at him for a second. 

They moan together; the speed of their movements slows down. They catch their breath as they look at each other from the same top, that related to this incredible bliss they know so well.

Erwin feels a lump forming in his throat as he reads the most rapturous pleasure in Levi's eyes, which look at him as they usually do only after sex.

Full of emotions as supreme as pleasure and bliss.

"I love you…" Erwin whispers in a broken voice, deep emotions filling his whole being.

Levi's eyes shine before him. It's been too long, but the magic that makes their relationship work remains intact.

As safe as they are beside each other, together despite how much distance separates them now.

"You're so cheesy," Levi whispers in a hoarse voice. "Go get cleaned up and I'll call you in a while."

After that, Levi hangs up not without smiling at him with his usual sobriety. As Erwin looks at him, he realizes why he's so moved by the image.

It's the impossibility of kissing him to conclude the perfection of this moment.

It's realizing how much and how desperately he misses him.

**...**

As he cools down in the restroom, in front of the mirror with a wet towel, Erwin shivers.

He has never been prejudiced against being honest with Levi; if anything has made them last so many years together, it's trust. It's that secret that people always ask them about. _How do you keep your relationship this good, this in love, this alive?_

It's trust, nothing else. It's knowing that there is no forbidden topic between them, that everything is important and everything can be discussed no matter how much it costs.

Because, whatever happens, it will be for the good of both of them inside and outside their relationship.

That is why, when Levi calls him one more time and appears on the screen, Erwin decides to tell him about it. Before he speaks, Levi, incredibly and not so much, understands that something is wrong:

"Why are you looking at me like a puppy? Are you getting sad?"

Erwin laughs. He looks at himself on the screen, right in the left corner, and laughs even more.

"I was thinking…"

"What were you thinking?"

"The pandemic. A lot is going on out there."

"I know."

"The news…"

"All is shit, a big shit, one of those shits that hurts to crap."

Despite the sadness he experiences, Erwin can't help but let out the laughter that Levi rips out of him. He laughs, lets himself be carried away by it, until Levi, staring at the camera, takes the floor:

"Listen, I know it's all bullshit and we're privileged to be able to be isolated without being in need. I know we're privileged to be able to fuck virtually or whatever the fuck it's called what we did (although I'll give credit to young generations: it was pretty cool, I wish this had existed when I was 16 and I was horny and angry about being horny), but enough shit we see every time we watch the fucking news."

Erwin nods. He tries to continue when Levi makes a pause, to make an accurate comment about his feelings, but Levi continues and, thus, with a simplicity that it feels like a miracle because it has to be a miracle to have the connection they have, it shows him that talking, sometimes, is not necessary:

"We deserve a fucking smile, Erwin. You deserve it more than me considering that you are in a little hotel room in Liberio waiting for the idiots who rule us to stop fighting with Marley and to send a fucking plane to bring back the Eldians who are stuck there. At least I'm in our house."

"And how clean it must be," Erwin simply says, moved though he tries not to show it in order not to make Levi uncomfortable. 

It's bad enough to be far away from each other, not being able to comfort themselves.

"It's very clean, yeah." Levi, who has the cell phone in his hand, places it in front of him, probably on his tripod. Only then Erwin notices he's sitting at the desk where he has the laptop he hardly uses because if Erwin is old-fashioned, Levi belongs to another century. "Now, since you said you were missing my dick…" Levi gets up. He still has his shirt on, but he's changed his underwear. Now he's wearing gray boxers. "Did you know my dick misses you too?" he says and pulls down his underwear to show him his cock, not before taking a step towards the camera, so Erwin can appreciate it. 

Erwin can't hold back another laugh. Levi is so elegant, but he's also so rough. He loves that balance.

He misses him so much that…

"What the fuck are you laughing at?"

"You're so unromantic, Levi."

"And how do you expect me to be romantic on a video call?" Levi shows his face the front of the camera. "I'm horny; if it turns out that this app is not safe and the government is spying on us, frankly I don't give a shit. Hello, fucking government! I'm Levi Ackerman and I'm horny! Instead of staring at my dick, do me a fucking favor and fly to Marley to bring my husband home!" And then he returns to his previous position, his cock half erected in the middle of the screen.

Erwin only notices that he's smiling when he looks at himself in the corner of the screen. When he does, he takes a deep breath.

Yes. He deserves to smile.

When he's with Levi, he'll always deserve it.

Because with Levi there's no other choice, not like this, not considering all the love they have for each other always being reborn, always rediscovered. 

"And what would your cock like me to do?" Erwin asks with less sadness than he thought possible at first. 

Levi takes off his underwear and strokes below his navel as he sits in the chair and spreads his legs, not before adjusting the cell phone so that Erwin can see everything. 

Erwin looks at him; he knows what Levi will ask.

"It wants you to tell it that…"

"It wants me to suck it off, doesn't it?" Erwin says, staring at Levi, stroking his cock as he does so. "That way you two like it so much, fast, intense, so…"

"Fuck, Erwin. 15 years together and I just found out your voice was born to do this shit." Levi takes a deep breath; his cock is already getting hard. "Tell me more, don't be shy or look at me like a puppy, go…"

And Erwin tells him more, and he caresses himself, and delights at the amazing beauty of Levi's body on screen, trembling as he masturbates amid moans that only pronounce his name.

It's never too late to bring something new into a relationship.

It's never wrong to smile.

 **~** •

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> I wanted to write this fic for #BottomErwinWeek because I wanted to smile, because I need it as much as they needed it in that situation. If this little story made you smile at least a little bit too, I'm really glad!
> 
> Thank you so much for everything. I hope you liked it. ♥


End file.
